The Truth Comes out Eventually
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Elsa Winters is a sophisticated, well mannered, and proper young girl. She has complete control over all her actions, words- just not on her feelings. So when her parents are unable to take her to her wisdom teeth surgery and both her sister Anna and best friend Jack Frost become the subs, what's to happen. After all, you can't take back words that already left your mouth.


"No way!" Elsa repeated, giving her friend a glare.

Jack pouted, sticking his lower lip out and widening his eyes. "Please Els!"

"I don't know what I am going to say." She shook her head. "It is bad enough that my parents have to work so Anna is going to be the one picking me up after I get my wisdom teeth out. Don't make it worse!"

"I'm your best friend, what is there to tell that I don't already know?" The white haired boy inquired. "Please, please, please!"

"Fine." The blonde agreed. "Oh dear lord, I already know I am going to regret this."

"It will be fun Els, trust me."

XXX

"I can't believe you got her to agree." Anna admitted as her and Jack approached the building for the dentist.

"It surprised us all." Jack chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go get her. Here, take this." She handed him her phone, the camera already opened.

"You want me to record her?" He asked.

"Duh. Now I'll be right back." Anna exited the car to retrieve her sister, leaving Jack alone to wait.

It was only a matter of minutes before Elsa was wobbling back to the car while leaning on Anna's shoulder. Jack laughed at her puffy cheeks; she looked adorable.

He pointed the camera up at her as Anna helped her into the seat next to Jack.

"There you go sis." Anna said as she buckled her up.

Elsa giggled. "Sis." She repeated. "You're my sis!" She laughed again seeming to find it absolutely hilarious.

"Oh this is going to be the best car ride ever!" Anna giggled, getting into the driver's seat. "Make conversation with her Jack."

"So Els, how's your mouth feel?"

"My mouth fills-" Elsa gasped. "What is in my mouth! There are fluffy things in my mouth."

"It's just a cotton ball." He explained. "It stops the blood."

"Blood?!" Elsa started crying into her hands. "How long do I have?" She frantically ran her hands through her hair, still weeping. "I never even got a boyfriend! I didn't get married!"

Jack laughed to himself. "And who were you going to marry?"

"I can't tell you." The blonde said firmly, before smiling to herself. She continued to stare at him.

"What?" He asked. Was something on his face?

"You're really cute! You could be my boyfriend!" She laughed. "We are already friends and you are a boy...YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Wow, that medicine really messed with your head."

Elsa frowned. "My head is messed up too!? Is that what the doctor was fixing?"

"No, you're fine Els. You went to the dentist and got your wisdom teeth out."

"If they're so wise why didn't they leave on their own?" She gave him a 'duh' kind of face. "They have to leave the nest at some point."

"True." Anna chimed in. "But I think we should get back to the thing about getting married. Excuse me while I completely take advantage of your current state but who the heck do you like?"

"Shhh Anna." Elsa reached up to playfully hit her sister. "I told you I don't like anyone." The blonde smiled to herself.

"I always thought she had a thing for Flynn." Jack admitted.

To his surprise both Anna and Elsa bursted into laughter.

"You realize Rapunzel and Flynn have had a 'thing' going since Preschool?" Anna laughed again. "Besides, I already know who Elsa likes. It would just be nice if she finally said it out loud."

"Kristoff!" Elsa shouted. Anna nearly drove off the road at the mention of his name. "Kristoff! Kristoff! Kristoff!"

"You like Kristoff!?" Anna yelled.

Elsa just laughed in return. "I don't like Kristoff!" She turned to Jack. "She likes him! Anna and Kristoff sitting in a tree-"

"I do not!" Anna protested.

"You do!" Elsa smiled. "You like Kristoff. Jack likes one of the two gazillion girls he talks to and I like-" Elsa slapped her hand over her mouth, then remembering there was cotton.

She grabbed out the white object and studied it in mystery before stretching her hand out to give it to Jack. "You can have it; I don't want it."

"Eh- thanks." Jack chuckled. He watched as Elsa stared around the car in childlike wonder. She wasn't stressing over any test or overthinking situations. She was totally carefree and it was incredibly hot!

"Don't stare at me!" Elsa suddenly snapped. "It's rude to stare."

Jack felt his face grow warm as he turned his head. "Well you just look different right now."

"I do not!"

"You do." The boy insisted. "Your cheeks are all fluffy and you are looking around like it's your first time using eyes."

"The world is very pretty." Elsa pointed to an oak tree as they passed by. "I want one of those in my bedroom. And I want flowers! Will you get me flowers!?!"

"Sure thing Els." He laughed, turning to look out the window again.

"You look sad." The blonde suddenly pointed out. "You look much cuter when you're happy."

"I do?" Jack chuckled.

"Uh-huh!" Elsa nodded. "That isn't why I like you though. You're always nice to me." She smiled dreamily while staring into the distance. She seemed to have forgotten where she was. "I love Jack." She told herself, before leaning against the window and drifting to sleep.

XXX

"Have you talked to Jack yet?" Anna asked her sister as she bit into an apple.

Elsa continued searching the fridge. "I mean, we are best friends." The blonde laughed. "But yeah, we've been texting all morning."

"So are you dating?"

Elsa turned to her sister, a look of confusion on her face. "Why would we be dating? We are just friends."

"That isn't what you said yesterday." Anna mumbled.

"What do you mean?!" Elsa asked in slight panic. "Jack told me I didn't talk much after my surgery."

"He didn't show you the video?" The Strawberry Blonde asked in return. "After Jack sent it to himself I told him to send it to you as well."

"You recorded me?" She asked in hesitation.

"Yeah, I'll send it to you." She laughed. "God, you wouldn't shut up for most of it!"

XXX

Elsa heart was becoming unusually painful as it pumped in her chest. She rewound the video for third time, still hoping it was a cruel joke and somehow the content would change.

 _"You look sad." The blonde suddenly pointed out. "You look much cuter when you're happy."_

 _"I do?" Jack chuckled._

 _"Uh-huh!" Elsa nodded. "That isn't why I like you though. You're always nice to me." She smiled dreamily while staring into the distance. She seemed to have forgotten where she was. "I love Jack." She told herself, before leaning against the eindoe and drifting to sleep._

It wasn't changing! Had she actually said that out loud, in front of him. How was Elsa to explain? Maybe he would believe she had meant she loved him as a friend, as she was sure Jack loved her in that sense.

A sudden knocked caused Elsa to throw her phone across the room to her bed in panic. "Go away Anna!" The blonde yelled. "I'm not really in the mood."

She wasn't surprised when she heard the familiar swoosh as the door swung open. Elsa was used to Anna barging in despite her protest. However, she was surprised to find the figure at her door was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Jack Frost was leaning on her doorframe, as cute as ever, with a rare smile of nervousness. One of his hands moved back to rub the nape of his neck at the uncomfortable silence and awkward staring.

Slowly, Elsa tore her gaze away as she felt her face burn. "You actually brought flowers!" She laughed in timid disbelief. "You know you didn't hav-"

"I wanted to." Jack interrupted. "Anna texted me to say she showed you the video. I thought that we should probably talk in person."

"Oh." The blonde heard herself say. She hadn't had a chance to decide what she was going to do. Lying was her against her moral beliefs, but sometimes you really do have to break a rule. She didn't need to be that perfect girl.

Elsa glanced up to face Jack, prepared to lie like crazy, when she realized her voice was gone. Staring up at those electric blue eyes as Jack stood closer to her, she felt her heart screaming at her for attempting to pull a trick on her mischievous best friend. "I'm sorry." The senior simply whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Els, I don't blame you for what you said." Jack's eyes had grown sad as he stared at her. "You weren't yourself and I understand if you just want to be friends."

Had she heard him right? Jack thought she was friendzoning him? "What?" She managed to ask, unable to contain her confusion.

"I know Anna told you about my feelings for you but you honestly don't have to protect me." He handed her the bouquet of icy blue flowers and grabbed her hand delicately. "I'm sorry Els but I love you. I really hope this doesn't hurt our friendship because you mean the world to me but I can't hide it anymore- mostly because Anna already told you."

"What?" Elsa asked again. Her brain wasn't working. She wanted to respond, to understand and process his words, but she was so lost. Her hand had gone numb from Jack's touch and the blonde's face has been set on fire the moment Jack walked in. What was happening?!

The white haired boy smiled sheepishly, wearing a look of sorrow. "You are the most incredible girl, no person, I have ever met. There isn't one thing I want to change about you. Anyone can see genetics were kind to you. You have such rosy red lips, and gorgeous crystal blue eyes. Your nose always seems to crinkle when you laugh, and when you do laugh, well, I can't even think of a better noise. God knows there isn't one." He stared into her eyes, so lost in his lovestruck thoughts. "And have such cute freckles on your noise and not to mention how incredibly sexy your body is. The problem is you are so much more than a pretty face. You are the most studious, intellectually gifted, and determined person. You aren't afraid of a challenge and you know how to be yourself. I know I don't deserve a girl like you but it didn't stop my heart. I really am sorry Els, but I can't help but love you."

 _"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_

 _"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."_

 _"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

 _"To me, you are perfect."_

 _"I'll never let go!"_

 _"I'm also just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."_

 _"It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you."_

Elsa's mind had gone crazy! She was in her own own love movie and suddenly everything seemed so jumbled yet so clear. "I love you too Jack." She whispered. How had she kept it in so long? Anna was right about love being an open door. Perhaps that is why her sly redheaded sister seemed to trick Jack into confessing. Elsa would have to thank her later for that.

He stared into her eyes, as if trying to detect a lie. It was too good to be true. Yet, as Anthem Lights wrote, "I'll love you like the movies." He whispered


End file.
